Ganondorf's Success
by The Delta 42
Summary: Ganondorf has the Princess and the Six Sages at his mercy. After locking the seven up, the imprisoned must ask one question; Where was Link? The Answer was closer to them than they originally thought. Ganondad crack au.


**_Ganondorf's Success_**

Ganondorf has the Princess and the Six Sages at his mercy. After locking the seven up, the imprisoned must ask one question; Where was Link? The Answer was closer to them than they originally thought.

 ** _Chapter 1: Imprisoned_**

Nabooru hit the ground with a grunt, the Moblin that had thrown her into her cell, which was occupied with the other Sages and Princess Zelda, leered at her.

"You'll be nothing by breeding stock soon, and I bagsy the 'princess'." Chortled the Moblin, before it started choking, a shadow being weaved around the Moblin, depriving it of air.

Then, a dark version of Link appeared from the shadows, his red eyes glaring at the Moblin, before he snapped its neck. Dark Link then turned at shut the cell door.

"Ganondorf will visit you shortly." Said Dark Link, his voice unnaturally deep. Zelda shivered slightly in fear of this monstrous being.

Dark Link merged with the shadows again and vanished.

"What was that?" Asked Darunia, sitting off to the side.

"A manifestation from the Water Temple, namely the room of Reflection." Said Ruto, clutching her arm, "Link fought his own shadow to make it through the Temple."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Asked Impa, looking between the different cells in search of the green clad hero.

"Probably betrayed us." Muttered one of the soldiers.

"No, he wouldn't've, otherwise Ganondorf would've gotten us sooner." Said Saria, oddly calm.

"Hey. Listen." Came a small voice, making everyone look up at the small ball of light that hung in the air.

"Navi." Said Zelda, jumping to her feet, "Is Link with you?"

"Yes, but Princess, before you break out of here and try to find him you need to know-" A bottle suddenly appeared around the fairy, making her go silent.

"Nobody like a tattle tale." Said Dark Link, shaking the bottle slightly.

"Where's Link you monster, what have you done with him!" Demanded Zelda, trying to intimidate the shadow.

"Where he is something you'll find out soon, as to what's been done to him, it's the same thing that'll happen to you…my sweet." Dark Link said the last two words with Link's voice, full of mockery.

"That's enough Dark." Came the voice of the King of Evil.

"I was only having some fun." Muttered Dark Link, suddenly very sullen.

"Even so, I suggest you take that where it's needed." Said Ganondorf, before the Shadow disappeared into the darkness.

Ganondorf then turned to the Sages and Princess. With a snap of his fingers, Zelda was warped out of the cell.

"What have you done with her?" Yelled Ruto, trying to seem intimidating with a broken arm.

"I'd be politer if I were you," Said Ganondorf, folding his arms across his chest, "Otherwise I might reconsider releasing your people from their frozen prison."

Ruto fell silent, the news shocking her to a degree.

"You think we're going to stand by as you rape Zelda, you're more foolish than I thought." Sneered Nabooru, making Ganondorf glare at her.

"Do not insult me, Nabooru," Snarled Ganondorf, his hand grabbing her throat and pulling her against the bars of the cell, "As if I'd sink that low. Besides, you should feel grateful, your sisters don't know about your betrayal."

"As if you have any right!" Griped Nabooru, glaring at him, "As soon as your plans are revealed, they'll see you for the monster you truly are."

Ganondorf frowned before throwing Nabooru back with a small push, before he turned his eyes upon Rauru.

"The Ancient Light Sage." Said Ganondorf, "The Deku Tree and Jabu-Jabu send their regards."

"Despite what you may try, you shall never provoke me." Said Rauru, completely calm for some strange reason.

"Even if I show you this?" Asked Ganondorf, pulling a sword from the sheath on his hip. Rauru's eyes bugged as he saw the Sword of the Sages in Ganondorf's hand.

"How did you get that?" Demanded the Ancient Sage.

"Jabu-Jabu resumed his original form, and sent this accursed blade towards me with the intent to kill. Shame, he was almost a good opponent." Said Ganondorf, returning the sword to its sheath on his hip.

Rauru was quiet, His eyes narrowed in thought.

"The Ancient Sages of Fire, Shadow and Spirit are already dead, and their power has dwindled over the years, but their replacements have awoken, so I'm not too worried." Said Ganondorf, his hands going behind his back, "I just need the location of some minor objects, nothing to major."

"You seem to think I'd hand the answers over to you." Said Rauru, his calm demeanour returning.

"No, but I don't really care for them." Said Ganondorf, just as the door blew open.

Ganondorf growled and turned to yell at who ever came running in, but he didn't as soon as he saw it was a two-year-old blond haired Hylian, who latched onto his leg.

Dark Link promptly barrelled around the corner.

"He had the same nightmare again." Panted Dark, bending over to catch his breath.

Ganondorf hummed and picked the toddler up. Although the room was dark and crowded, there was no mistaking the face that belonged to the child.

Ganondorf tried to pass the child back to Dark, but the child only whimpered and clung to Ganondorf's arm tighter than he had before.

Ganondorf sighed and waved for Dark to take over, while he walked off with the toddler.

As soon as the door closed, Dark Link turned to the prisoners and stared at them.

"I have absolutely no idea on what I'm supposed to do." Said Dark Link, "anyone for poker?"


End file.
